Tragique Destinée
by Stellou
Summary: Sa robe se soulève et danse lentement, entrainée par la brise qui s’est installée dans la prairie. Les invités se taisent et les murmures du vent à travers les arbres me parviennent en échos comme dans un rêve…"
1. Chapter 1 Pourquoi ?

**Tragique Destinée **

**_Disclaimer_ : Bien évidemment les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas (sinon je ne serais pas ici..quoique peut-être JK Rowling se cache-t-elle parmi nous…)**

**Chapitre 1 : Pourquoi ?**

**_« Sa robe se soulève et dense lentement, entrainée par la brise qui s'est installée dans la prairie. Les invités se taisent et les murmures du vent à travers les arbres me parviennent en échos comme dans un rêve…Comme dans un rêve, ils se disent « oui », et comme par magie la réalité me fait revenir sur terre. Ce sont enfaite les applaudissements et le tonnerre des cris de joie mêlé aux larmes de bonheur qui ramènent brusquement mes tympans à cette réalité plus que plaisante… »_**

**Mes cheveux bruns dorées et incroyablement bouclés n'ont pas changé, ce même regard noisette est également toujours présent. Mon gout de la littérature et mon incroyable source de connaissance ne s'est pas tarit non plus. Pour résumer, je suis restée moi, tout simplement. Quoi qu'il en soit certain ne me vois plus de la même façon. Pour Ron je suis devenu…comment m'a-t'il décrit déjà…ha oui « incroyablement bien proportionné »…ce sont ces mots, « une femme Hermione ! Tu es devenus une très belle jeune femme.. » J'avoue que cette phrase m'a laissé perplexe pendant un bon moment, venant de Ron comprenez-vous, lui pourtant si maladroit, si jaloux, si immature, m'avait impressionné et son compliment n'était pas tombé dans l'oreille d'une sourde. **

**Ron n'a pas changé, il reste fidèle à lui-même, toujours aussi grand et toujours aussi gauche, c'est comme ça qu'il nous plait. Bref, du haut de nos 17 ans, mes relations avec Ronald sont toujours aussi..enfantine…et les disputes ne cessent de pleuvoir. C'est comme ça entre frère et sœur et c'est devenus comme ça entre Ron et moi. **

**En ce moment , je suis debout, mon verre à la main et j'espère être sobre à la fin du mariage mais c'est pas gagné…Quel mariage? Mais celui de Bille et Fleur…**

**Une fête exceptionnelle, un mariage magique aux deux sens du terme évidemment. Ginny et Luna sont à mes côtés. Elles discutent. **

**- Non mais tu aurais vu la tête qu'a fait Ron quand il à su que Neville avait mis de la bave de tarentule dans le ponch! J'en pouvait plus! Et franchement qui pourrait croire Neville capable d'une chose pareil! **

**-Pauvre Ron, il a du perdre toute ces couleurs!**

**-Oh crois moi, il les as très vite repris quand Fleur est arrivé! Elle est magnifique! **

**Je les laisse à leur discussions et me balade parmi la foule. Je vois Lupin en grande discussions avec Maugrey. A ma gauche Tonks, assise sur une chaise, recoud la petite robe de Gabrielle qui s'est décousus à force d'avoir tiré dessus et a ma droite le professeur Mcgonagal explique à divers invités comment s'est déroulé son voyage en Ecosse. Je me retourne alors et je trouve ceux que je cherchais, le petit groupe de garçon ou Ron, Neville, Fred et George, tous les quatre hilares, projettent leurs prochaine farces pour Poudlard. Mais en tout honnêteté, celui que je cherche n'est pas présent dans le groupe. Mes yeux, après quelques tours de têtes, finissent par tomber sur des cheveux rebelles et plus que noir que jamais. Ce sont ces cheveux que je cherchais. Seul, assis sur un petit blanc mis à disposition des convives, le regard vague, il semble pensif, il est toujours pensif…Je m'approche de lui et je me pose à ses cotés. Il ne dit rien, ma présence n'a pas l'aire de le déranger, tant mieux, je le regarde. Mon dieux Harry comme tu as changé, j'ai l'impression que cette guerre t'a fait murir beaucoup trop vite. Elle t'use, elle te ronge sa se voit, et pourtant tu combat, tu t'acharne. Je remarque aussi que tu as pris du muscle…là je suis surement entrain de rougir..tempi. **

**Ton visage se crispe alors, tu pense toujours à des choses auxquelles il ne faut pas penser et encore moins aujourd'hui. Tu tourne tes yeux émeraudes vers moi et je rencontre ton regard.**

**-Harry qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? **

**Ce sont les seul mots que je trouve à lui dire…**

**-Je pars demain. **

**-Pardon? Dis-je dans un souffle ne m'attendant pas à cette réponse. Le soleil est entrain de se coucher derrière toi, tu te lève et tu me regarde.**

**- Tu le sais très bien. **

**-Bien alors je crois devoir te corriger…quand tu dis « je » tu veux bien sur parler de « nous ». **

**-Non. « je » n'a jamais voulus dire « nous ».**

**Je me lève subitement, tu m'a contrarié et tu le sais. **

**-Tu conte faire quoi Harry? Te débarrassé de nous? C'était ensemble au départ et ce sera ensemble que ça te plaise ou non! **

**-C'est trop dangereux ! **

**-On sait à quoi s'attendre ! On fais ça depuis le début! Alors arête de jouer les mères poules constamment! **

**Je cris malgré moi, cette situation est ridicule. Je me calme et je reprend doucement. **

**-Je crois que nous en avons déjà discuté. On a dit qu'on viendrait avec toi alors pourquoi change tu d'avis comme ça? **

**Il se passe quelque chose dans ta tête Harry, sa se voit, tu te fais violence et tu ne veux pas me dire mais au fond je sais très bien ce qui te tourmente. **

**-Vous allez mourir ! Si je ne vous empêche pas de venir avec moi c'est-ce qui vous attend! La mort! Je ne peux pas participer à sa Hermione! Comprenez le! Je ne suis pas assez fort pour supporter ça…je ne peux pas…**

**Harry bascula sa tête en arrière et ferma les yeux. La nuit commencer à tomber et le froid s'installait. Je réprima un frisson, et pour cause ma robe bustière ne me tenait pas particulièrement très chaud. Avant même que je songe à renter me mettre au chaud, une grande cape noir vint me recouvrir les épaules. Je sentis le tissus répandre une douce chaleur dans tout mon corps comme si une source de magie l'habitait et son parfum qui venait chatouiller mes narines…mon cœur s'accélère…pourquoi? **

**-Rentrons… nous allons attrapez froid…**

**Le murmure étouffé de sa voix me sort de ma torpeur. Je me lève et le suit en silence. **


	2. Chapter 2 Le départ

**_Voilà sans plus attendre le chapitre 2 …J'espère qu'il vous plaira…Le chapitre 2 est à présent du point de vu de Harry..et on jonglera comme ça tout au long de l'histoire…Bonne lecture! _**

**Chapitre 2: Le départ.**

**« Ronald Weasley! Je peux savoir ce qui te passe par la tête! Tempi pour toi si tu vomis jusqu'à la dissolution complète de ton système digestif ! Et ne conte pas sur moi pour te donner quoi que se soit! Tu assume ! »**

**Pauvre Ron. Il est d'une pâleur cadavérique. Il ne s'ai toujours pas remis de sa cuite d'hier soir, remarquez Ginny et Luna n'ont pas mieux finis. J'entends des pats dans les escaliers, la porte de la chambre s'ouvre à la volée et un Ron furax la claque bruyamment.**

**- Plus chiante que ma mère tu meurt! C'est bon tout est prêt? Plus tôt je partirais de cette maison mieux se sera!**

**Ron était apparemment très pressé et plutôt ravis de quitter les lieux. Ce n'était pas le cas pour moi.**

**Arrivé dans la cuisine, les affaires à la mains, tout le monde était présent et affichait une mine épouvantable. L'ordre du Phoenix était au complet…ou tout du moins ce qu'il en restait…**

**Tous le monde à les yeux rivés sur moi et je n'aime pas ces regards, certains me jugent, d'autre me blâment. Ils sont pesants et m'intimident, le plus dure à supporter reste celui de Ginny. Elle m'en veut.**

**Je croise son regard, elle tient. Ses yeux brillent de colère et de rancune. Si tu savais comme je ne veux pas te perdre…Elle détourne son regard lorsque j'arrive en bas des marches. J'aperçois alors une jeune fille se débattant avec ses valises remplis de…**

**-Livres! Dictionnaire! Grimoire! S'exclama Ron, mais enfin Hermione pourquoi emporte tu tous ce bazar avec toi! Et tes affaires elle sont ou? T'arrive même plus à fermer ta valise!**

**-Tu sais Ron au lieu de me crier dessus pour avoir au moins prévus le minimum de chose qui pourrait peut être nous aider à tuer Voldemort et je ne sais quel autre créature qui dépasserait ton entendement, tu aurais pus avoir la gentillesse de m'aider sa m'aurait bien arranger!!**

**Elle avait dit sa d'une traite et Ron en pus rétorquer quoi que se soit frappé encore par la justesse de ces paroles. Hermione se redressa, fourra sa main dans sa poche et récupéra sa baguette.**

**-Oh et puis laisse tomber! Closebarda ! **

**La valise dans un ultime effort se ferma automatiquement. Elle s'arrangea une mèche tombé sur le visage et se tourna vers Ron.**

**-Merci pour ton aide précieuse!**

**Il s'apprêta à dire quelque chose mais fort heureusement pour tout le monde Remus vint couper court la conversation.**

**-Bon et bien…heu…venait tous vous asseoir à table que l'on discute de ce départ…il y a deux ou trois petites choses que l'on aimerait mettre au point avec vous.**

**Une fois tout le monde installé, Remus se tourna vers moi.**

**-Avant toute chose je tiens à te dire que tu ne seras pas seul pour cette mission Harry, et le peux de savoir que tu as acquis jusqu'à présent ne sera pas suffisant pour arriver à le battre c'est pourquoi…l'Ordre a décider que tu retournerais à Poudlard cette année.**

**Remus avait dit sa dans un souffle s'attendant pertinemment à une réponse on ne peux plus réactive de ma part et il allait être servis.**

**- Je refuse.**

**J'avais dis sa tellement calmement que tous le monde autour de la table fus surpris. Seul ma jambe, qui bougeait violement sous la table commençait à trahir mes intentions mes sentiments.**

**-Je sais Harry que sa va être difficile pour toi de retourner la bas mais nous pensons à bien et cette mission peut attendre au moins une année de plus le temps que tu finisses ta formation.**

**-Je refuse Remus.**

**Lupin soupira, il allait reprendre son argumentation mais Maugrey fut plus rapide que lui.**

**-Ecoute Potter, on ne te demande pas ton avis.**

**-J'AI DIS JE REFUSE!**

**Voilà on y était, je m'étais levé sans m'en rendre conte faisant sursauté toute l'assemblé. Et je n'en avais vraiment que faire. J'avais les nerfs à vif et je n'arrivais pas à savoir pourquoi je me mettais dans cet état. Serais-ce par qu'il me forçait à retourner à Poudlard ? Ou le fait qu'il ait déjà tout planifier et qu'il m'annonce de but en blanc leur mascarade me prenant complètement au dépourvu ?**

**Une petite pression exerçait sur mon pull me ramena à la réalité.**

**-Harry…calme toi s'il te plait… me murmura Hermione légèrement paniquée.**

**Obéissant non sans peine à sa requête, je me rassis, plus frustré que jamais. L'Ordre allait encore avoir le dernier mot.**

**-Je sais Harry que ce n'était pas prévus comme ça mais tu doit comprendre que l'on ne peux pas prendre le risque de te perdre…**

**-Si il y a des personnes à protéger ici se sont Hermione et Ron, moi je n'ai en aucuns cas le besoin, ni l'envi d'être protégé!**

**Remus se tu quelques instants et se fut Mcgonagal qui repris la parole.**

**-Mais enfin Potter aillait un peu de bon sens! Vous avez du potentiel nous en somme tous conscient mais vous ne tiendrez pas longtemps face au mage noir ! Rester au moins une année le temps de finir votre scolarité!**

**Tout l'ordre approuva d'un signe de tête et Mme Wesley a s'en faire un torticolis. Je sentais Ron gigotait nerveusement à coté de moi. D'un ton détaché, alors qu'au fond de moi l'envie de crier aurait plus convenu pour exprimer mes sentiments, je répondit :**

**-Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix.**

**-En effet non Potter. Tu n'as pas le choix. Rétorqua Maugrey son œil fixé sur moi .**

**-Bien ! Continuais-je alors sentant une autre vague de colère s'emparé de moi. A moins que vous n'aillez pas vu l'heure, le train part dans moins d'un quart d'heure et se serai _vraiment dommage_ si on le raté…**

**Ron esquissa un sourire après avoir remarqué sur quel ton d'ironie ma phrase avait été tourné.**

**-Oh mon dieu! S'écria Moly**

**Mon visage se crispa, Poudlard avait toujours était ma seconde maison mais à présent trop de mauvais souvenir me revenais en mémoire et je n'avais pas envi de sombrer dans le douloureux passé…**


	3. Chapter 3 Retour et Rupture

**Et voilà le chapitre 3 en ligne...J'essais de poster un chapitre voir deux par semaine...laisser des reviews si vous avez des critiques à faire! J'éspère que cette fanfiction vous plait...Bonne Lecture!**

**_Chapitre 3 : Retour et Rupture_**

**Les paysages défilent, ils avancent à vive allure créant un tourbillon de couleurs. Nous voyageons à bord du poudlard express depuis une petite heure, mon livre sur les genoux, j'hésite à tourner la page car en réalité cette lecture m'ennuie. Il n'y a pas un soupçon de vérité dans toute ces pages, les langues mortes n'ont jamais était un sujet d'étude très passionnant, néanmoins cela pourra toujours m'être utile…c'est-ce qu'il faut se dire…**

**Ca n'a jamais était aussi calme dans notre compartiment, enfin, il y a toujours Ron et sa manie de mâcher les dragées surprise la bouche ouverte mais sinon le silence…**

**Je lève la tête et je vois Harry, le regard à travers la vitre. J'ai pour réflexe de poser une main sur son genoux histoire de lui montrer que je suis là au cas ou… Il me regarde. Tes yeux ne sont pas comme d'habitudes, il n'y a plus cette petite lueur qui montre que, malgré les circonstances, tu es heureux de te rendre au château..tu me fais un sourire timide..je te le rend…**

**-Au faite les garçons nous allons avoir du temps libre toute les après-midis pour consulter la bibliothèque et la réserve, Mcgonagal nous la met à notre disposition pour les recherches et nous ne dormirons pas dans nos dortoir…**

**-Ah bon? Rétorqua Ron, et elle va nous faire dormir où? Avec mimi Geignarde?**

**-Bien sur que non…Salle des préfets en chef, avec douche et chambre individuelle.**

**-Enorme! S'écria Ron. On va faire des soirées de fou dans cette salle , Percy me disait…**

**Bien évidemment, le sujet pris divers chemin et l'atmosphère se détendit qu'elle que peut jusqu'à se que l'on en vienne à parler d'horcruxe.**

**- Je ne sais même pas par ou commencer!**

**-T'inquiète Harry on va bien finir par tomber dessus! Et puis avec la réserve franchement si on trouve rien, hein Hermione? me demanda Ron.**

**-Oui…je suppose…répondis je alors d'un ton détaché.**

**Enfaite, plus je pensais aux Horcruxes, plus je me disais que les probabilités de trouver des informations dans des livres à Poudlard, même dans la réserve, étaient très mince. Mais consciente que Harry n'en serait que plus découragé, je me tus. J'allais reprendre ma lecture quand la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit à la volée et que Neville nous fit face tout essoufflé.**

**-Ah! Enfin…vous voilà. Je vous ai cherché partout! Je peux m'asseoir?**

**-Bien évidemment Neville…répondit Harry.**

**-Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? Enchaina Ron.**

**-Oh rien de spécial...je voulais juste avoir une meilleur compagnie c'est tout.**

**-« Une meilleur compagnie » ?**

**-Luna et ses nouveaux scoops sur les crabes de neige en Iceland, sa ne vous dit rien? Elle est gentille Luna mais quand elle commence… Mais bon ce n'est pas pire que de devoir tenir la chandelle.**

**-« Tenir la chandelle »? Demandais-je intriguée.**

**-Ba oui…quoi vous n'êtes pas au courant?**

**Voyant nos mines perplexes, Neville eu sa réponse.**

**-Ginny et Mclaggen…sont ensemble.**

**Ron se leva en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, j'eu le reflexe de le rattraper par l'épaule avant qu'il ne se rue sur la porte du compartiment. En revanche j'avais complètement oublier Harry, qui avait bondis plus vite que Ron.**

**-Toi tu ne bouges pas ! Lui lançais-je, sachant pertinemment que c'était peine perdus. Il était bien trop heureux d'avoir trouver une occasion pour aller enfin lui taper dessus.**

**Quand je suis arriver à la hauteur du 3ème compartiment, Harry s'approchait dangereusement du jeune couple qui trop occupait à s'embrasser ne l'avait pas vu arriver.**

**-Harry mais qu'est-ce que tu…, commença Ginny qui n'eu pas le temps de finir. Celui-ci venait d'attraper Cormac et l'avait poussé avec force contre la vitre du train.**

**-Potter! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ! ça va pas ou quoi ?!**

**Les mains libres, Cormac lui décocha un coup de poing dans la tempe. Lui faisant perdre l'équilibre, Harry tomba durement sur le sol. Je l'aidai vite à se relever et je le poussa le plus loin possible de cette ordure de Mclaggen. Sachant pertinemment ce qu'Harry allait faire ensuite, je pris les devant et lui attrapa la main qu'il avait plongeait dans la poche arrière de son jean.**

**- Non ne la sort pas ça va dégénéré…soufflais-je entre mes dents.**

**A ma grande surprise, il ne broncha pas et retira sa main. Luna était sortie du compartiment effrayée par leur comportement. Ginny, quand à elle, ne comprenait plus rien et tenait Cormac par le bras. Ron était tenu de force par Neville et Ernie qui était arrivé en renfort. Ce moment d'immobilité ne dura que quelques secondes car en effet, Cormac pris la parole.**

**-Heureusement que maman Granger est là…hein Potter ?!**

**Ce fut le déclic, à partir de ce moment là, je n'ai plus eu conscience des événements qui se déroulaient autour de moi. La scène avait été très brève et lorsque j'eu enfin repris mes esprits, ils étaient tous par terre à se ruer de coup. Pire qu'un combat de catch, de vrais animaux.**

**-Sale ratée! Crétin! Balafré! Lâche moi!**

**-STOOOPPP !!**

**Non, ce n'était pas moi qui venait de crier mais celle qui aurais dus mettre fin à tout ça, il y a déjà un petit moment, Ginny. La scène s'était figé, Harry s'était relevé, la lèvre gonflé et l'arcade en sang, Ron avait était griffé sur la joue gauche et un cocard commençait à se former sur son œil droit. Bien que je trouvais leur attitude puéril et pathétique, il fallait avouer que les garçons avaient bien arrangé la face de Mclaggen, ce qui me fit sourire. En revanche Ginny , elle, ne souriait pas.**

**-C'est quoi ton problème Harry ?? Tu me quittes sans un mot, sans une réel explication, et tu viens te défouler sur Cormac ! T'a des remords maintenant? Hein? Et bien si c'est ça, fallait y penser avant que je retombe amoureuse!**

**Harry la coupa, son visage qui auparavant était tiré par les traits de colères était devenu pâle et sans expression.**

**- Avant que tu retombe amoureuse? C'est quoi cette invention là ? Tu l'aime?**

**« Tu l'aime » Je ne sus pourquoi ces derniers mot me troublèrent. Je me surpris à maudire Ginny que j'affectionne pourtant.**

**-Et qu'est ce que ça te ferais si c'était le cas !**

**-Mais je ne te suis plus! On s'aimait non? Tu voulais m'accompagner et j'ai décidé qu'on devait s'arrêter là parce que s'était trop dangereux pour toi et que…**

**-Oui …c'est bien ça ..et que..mmm c'était quoi déjà…ha oui que tu avais peur de me perdre? C'est bien ça?**

**- Mais il n'y avait rien de plus vrai…je croyais que tu avais compris!**

**-J'ai attendu 5 ans! 5 ans Harry ! On a était ensemble 1 moi à tout cassé…aller 1 moi et demi et ce n'est que maintenant que je me rend enfin compte que tu te consolais de ta grosse déception avec Cho…**

**-Je ne vois pas du tout ce que ça viens faire là !**

**Harry commençait clairement à s'énerver, Ron et Neville ne savait plus ou se mettre, Cormac gonflé le torse pour je ne sais qu'elle raison (à croire qu'il n'en avait pas encore eu assez..) et moi…**

**Moi je me sentais vraiment bizarre. J'étais véritablement pennée et bouleversée d'assister à une véritable rupture entre mes deux amis, tout en ressentant au fond de moi, une sorte de satisfaction. C'est assez malsain je vous l'accorde…mais plaisant tout de même…sans pouvoir l'expliquer.**

**-Et bien oublie moi Harry! Comme tu as su si bien le faire!**

**Sur cette phrase et les yeux rouges, Ginny sortie du compartiment. Cormac sur ses talons, le sourire au lèvre, il lança avant de claquer la porte :**

**-Malefoy avait raison Potter…tu te prends vraiment pour ce que tu n'est pas…**


	4. Chapter 4 Possésion au coin du feu

**_Et voilà le 4ème chapitre! N'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez...car l'action commence maintenant et c'est là que ça devient intérréssant..._**

**_Chapitre 4 : Posséssion...au coin du feu._**

**La buche se consumait lentement, léchée par les flemmes dansant dans l'âtre de la cheminé. Des petites vagues de chaleur venaient me réchauffer les membres engourdies par le froid. Je me sentais partir…le voyage avait été éprouvant et les maux de têtes commençaient à peine à s'estomper… J'avais été blessé, Ginny m'avait blessé. J'avais certes réagis comme un idiot mais je ne comprenais pas non plus son attitude. La chose la plus convenable à faire à présent était de l'oublier…trop facile! Pas pour moi. Moi et cette fichu destinée qui me colle à la peau depuis cette nuit affreuse. Cette foutu nuit que j'essaye d'oublier et qui me hante. Enfin, je suis entrain de m'assoupir alors que les premières recherches avec Ron et Hermione vont commencer. Nous avons notre après-midi alors autant en profiter. Je me lève, non sans difficulté, et je me dirige vers la bibliothèque, descendant les quelques marches qui me séparent de mes amis. Je perçois alors des éclats de voix.**

**-Comment ça tu ne peux pas nous aider ? C'est toi qui répétait sans arrêt qu'il fallait qu'on commence maintenant! Et tu t'éclipse ?!**

**-Enfin Ron ..calme toi, je t'ai simplement dit que je ne pouvais pas cette après-midi, j'ai une chose importante à faire, vous n'avez qu'à commencer sans moi…**

**Je me suis arrêter pour expier leur conversation, allez savoir pourquoi. Je sentait Hermione assez mal à l'aise, malgré ses efforts pour le dissimuler. Je me surpris à observer ses gestes…ses cheveux…ses yeux…et je me surpris à penser qu'elle avait changé…beaucoup changé. Sans m'en être aperçu j'étais arriver juste à l'entré de la bibliothèque où Ron et Hermione essayait de me ramener parmi eux.**

**-Harry ? Ca va pas ? Demanda Hermione inquiète, me dévisageant un instant.**

**-Non, si, c'est bon, ça va. On y va ?**

**Rattrapage raté ! Et depuis quand suis-je mal à l'aise devant elle !**

**- On t'attendra dans la bibliothèque ou dans la salle des préfets, ça va aller.**

**-Bien je suis rassurer que ça ne vous dérange pas trop…**

**Elle jeta un coup d'œil furtif à Ron puis continua.**

**-J'ai quelques petites choses à régler et d'ailleurs je ne suis pas en avance, je vous laisse! On se retrouve au diné ou dans salle!**

**Je regardait Hermione se précipiter au fond du couloir et disparaitre derrière une statue. Ma curiosité fut piqué au vif.**

**-Tu sais ou elle se rend comme ça?**

**-Non mais j'aurais bien aimai savoir. C'est bien la première fois qu'elle a un empêchement pour ne pas pouvoir se rendre à la bibliothèque, ce qui est carrément bizarre, elle si accros à cette partie du château!**

**-Oué…**

**Je ne sus que répondre d'autre. Après tout ce n'était pas nos affaires. Elle était libre d'aller ou elle voulait et quand elle le voulait…**

**-En plus…elle sens bon. Bafouilla Ron la tête penchait sur un gros bouquin poussiéreux.**

**-C'est quoi le rapport? Ne voyant pas du tout où il voulait en venir.**

**-Enfin Harry! Ta bien vu qu'elle n'était pas maquillé comme d'habitude et elle a mis la dose de parfum! A ton avis?? Elle nous lâche pour aller voir je ne sais qui, je ne sais ou, faire je ne sais quoi!**

**Les propos de Ron me laissèrent perplexe. Je sentis une étrange sensation dans l'estomac, mes mains devenaient moites et j'avais la tête dans un espèce de brouillard…**

**-Oh? Harry? T'es tout bizarre en ce moment !**

**Prétextant aller reposer mon livre, je m'échappai du regard douteux de Ron. Mes maux de têtes recommençaient, les recherches n'avançaient pas et la chaleur étouffante de la bibliothèque n'aller guère améliorer mon cas.**

*** * ***

**La fin de l'après midi ne fut guère plus fructueuse. Vers 20h30, nous décidâmes de nous rendre à la grande salle, où Hermione devait justement nous rejoindre pour manger. La nourriture était bien présente, abondante, mais aucune trace de la jeune femme. Ron ne toucha pas à son assiette. La mienne et son contenu ne me disait pas grand-chose non plus. Après un diner, on ne peut plus silencieux, et une attente on ne peux plus longue devant la cheminée, Ron alla se coucher. Moi, j'avais décidé d'attendre Hermione, dans la petite salle qui nous servait de salon, dans un petit fauteuil, confortablement installé. Mais après deux longues heures d'attentes le sommeil eu raison de moi…**

**Et puis une voix…sa voix…**

**_« Tu es moi…_**

**_…_**

**_Prisonnier…_**

**_…_**

**_Tu es moi_**

**_…_**

**_Tu ne pourra te détruire Harry Potter !_**

**_…_**

**_VIENS AVEC MOI ! »_**

**-Harry! Réveille toi! Arête de bouger comme ça! C'est moi !**

**Je me suis réveillé en sursaut la tête douloureuse, la peau trempée de sueur, contre une surface dure et froide, le sol. Je ne savais pas ou j'étais, j'avais du mal à ouvrir les yeux, et je n'arrivais plus à respirer.**

**Je sentis une main m'attraper le bras et une autre me saisir par la taille.**

**-Aller debout Harry...je te remet sur le fauteuil..c'est finit…c'était juste un cauchemar…**

**Non sans difficulté, Hermione parvint à me remettre sur le petit canapé. Je tremblait et je voyais affreusement trouble. Des petites mains douces et froides me remirent mes lunettes sur le nez.**

**-Que s'est-il passait ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu d'en un état pareil pour un rêve !**

**Elle me pris la main et mon corps fut parcouru de frisson. Elle se leva précipitamment et disparu de mon champs de vision. Je sentis quelque seconde plus tard, un tissus chaud me recouvrir.**

**-Tu auras un peu plus chaud…**

**Elle m'interrogea du regard. Après avoir enlevé son bonnet et son écharpe d'une main rapide et tremblante, elle m'attrapa la main pour m'encourager à lui raconter. J'avais la gorge qui me brulait, un affreux gout de sang dans la bouche et des tremblements qui n'en finissaient plus. Voyant que je ne me calmait pas elle ajouta.**

**-Je t'emmène à l'infirmerie Harry…**

**-Non! Non c'est bon …je vais te raconter..ça va…je vais bien…**

**Elle s'assis alors sur le rebord du fauteuil, l'oreille attentive. Je déglutit avec difficulté et commença mon récit.**

**-J'étais entrain de t'attendre, Ron est allé se coucher…je me suis assoupie devant la cheminé…et puis j'ai entendu sa voix…encore…ce n'est pas la première fois que sa arrive mais cette foi c'était différent…tu comprend? C'était différent!**

**Je stoppa net mon histoire, je sentais évidemment que quelque chose n'allait pas, dans ma manière de parler, de me tenir et même de respirer. Hermione ne semblait pas comprendre et son inquiétude redoubla d'intensité. Elle se pencha vers moi et me prix les deux mains.**

**-J'essaye de comprendre Harry…mais c'est délicat…tu es sur que tu ne veux pas aller à l'infirmerie? Tu est vraiment très pale…tu me fais peur…**

**Je santé la chaleur me monter soudainement au visage. J'était en colère et j'ignorais pourquoi. Je me suis alors levé si soudainement que Hermione en perdis l'équilibre et tomba sur le sol, un aire de total incompréhension sur son visage. Mes jambes tremblaient. La respiration me manquait. A genoux sur le tapis de la salle, je sentais ma poitrine se contracter violemment et une douleur effroyable à ma cicatrice m'obligea à poser ma tête contre le sol. Le pire dans tous ça était que je ne pouvais pas crier. Je n'y arrivait pas. Hermione paniquait à coté de moi. Elle essaya plusieurs fois de me décoller du sol et ne réussit qu'à m'allonger sur le dos. Mes poumons criaient à l'aide comme si on était entrain m'étrangler de l'intérieur. J'étais entrain de mourir étouffé! Je sentais Hermione tirer sur ma chemise pour la déboutonner et , une main sur ma poitrine, sa baguette lever droit contre moi, prononcer un sort. En quelques secondes ce fut la libération. Mes poumons se remplirent d'aire à nouveau et la douleur se figea instantanément. Le premier mot qui sortis fus le suivant.**

**-Merci…**

**Mais quand je leva la tête dans sa direction, elle ne me regardait pas. Elle était d'une pâleur épouvantable, ses yeux étaient noir, sa main était littéralement collait contre ma poitrine et elle ne semblait pas vouloir bouger. Elle était comme possédait. J'entrepris de la prendre par les épaules et enleva délicatement sa main qui avait laisser une marque rouge tellement sa peau était brulante. Quand elle se décolla de ma peau, elle eu un soubresaut et ses yeux s'ouvrirent instantanément.**

**Je tremblait de nouveau mais cette fois si se fut de peur et non de froid...j'avais peur…peur pour elle.**

**Ses lèvres tremblèrent, ses paupières s'abaissèrent et son corps, épuisés, tomba sur moi, inconscient.**


End file.
